Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat attachment structure of a saddle riding vehicle such as a motorcycle or the like.
Description of Related Art
As an attachment structure of an occupant-seating seat of a saddle riding vehicle, a structure in which one end side in a forward/rearward direction is locked to a portion of a vehicle body by a hook or the like and the other end side in the forward/rearward direction is coupled to a different portion of the vehicle body through bolt fastening or the like is known (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2009-262845).
In the seat attachment structure disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2009-262845, a hook formed at a front section of a front seat is locked to a locking tool installed at a main frame of the vehicle body, and an arm section protruding from a rear section of the front seat is fitted into a protrusion protruding from a cross member of the vehicle body. Then, a rear seat locked while assembled to the vehicle body is disposed at the rear section of the front seat, and a pressing section protruding from the front section of the rear seat is formed to restrict upward displacement of the arm section of the rear section of the front seat.